Zombie
by Beautiful Midnight
Summary: Ooh, my first WK fic. Just a Farfie songfic to "Zombie" by the Cranberries, takes place in his room at night.


Author's Note: Here you go, Hope. Enjoy! ^.^ By the bye, I don't own WK, or Farfie . Although if I did, we could hurt God together ^-^. "Zombie" is by the Cranberries. Don't ask me why I chose the song. Maybe cause they're Irish? ^^; Anyhoo, enjoy! -BM  
  
Another head hangs lowly, Child is slowly taken. And the violence caused such silence, Who are we mistaken?   
  
I suppose if I wasn't in Schwartz, I'd be dead, but it's better this way. I can do much more harm to God alive than dead. After all, what harm can I cause while I'm burning in Hell? Mm. My knives need sharpening. or maybe I could buy a new one. It's almost Christmas.. The holiday that celebrates the birth of God's son.. I always liked that story; the one where he was killed. I bet God was really hurting then. No one really cares about that anymore; it's all about toys and presents and knives. I wonder if Crawford or Schuldig would buy me a new knife.. These are really getting dull..  
  
But you see, it's not me, it's not my family. In your head, in your head they are fighting, With their tanks and their bombs, And their bombs and their guns.  
  
In your head, in your head, they are crying...  
  
Sometimes I wonder if it's true what they say - that I'm insane. Is anyone really sane anymore? Crawford always watches these boring news programs, and there's always some kind of a war going on.. I love it. Everybody has a god to kill for.. they all just have different names. When I see the pictures of all the dead people, I feel two things. 1) God's crying, so this must be good; and 2) I'm hungry. I like watching Iron Chef.. I wanted to get one of those big cleaver knives, but Crawford said no. When I told him I could use a big knife to get the stick out of his ass, he only glared at me. Some people have no sense of humor. Schuldig says Iron Chef is kind of like pornography for me.. I'm still not sure if he's kidding or not. With Schuldig, it's hard to tell sometimes.  
  
In your head, in your head, Zombie, zombie, zombie, Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head, In your head, Zombie, zombie, zombie? Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou...  
  
I think everybody's blood tastes a little different. Nagi got a paper cut once and I sucked on his finger.. His blood was sweeter than mine is. Maybe it's because he's so young. Of course, he got pissed off at me and threw me across the room.. Honestly. Brad must be sharing his stick. [giggle] I can't wait to taste Weiss' blood.. It will probably taste even better knowing that I made Him cry. Ooh.. I found a sharp knife. ...Perfect. Where was I? Oh well. It doesn't matter. The others don't like to watch me lick my cuts. well, except Schuldig for some strange reason. Sometimes he helps me. I like Schuldig.  
  
Another mother's breakin', heart is taking over. When the vi'lence causes silence, We must be mistaken.  
  
I'm not afraid of death. I'm not afraid of living. I'm not afraid. It saves a lot of pain.. but then again, I don't feel -that- either. In a sense, I'm not really alive. I'm not dead, either.. just somewhere in between. I used to be somebody different. I had a family, until He took them from me. It's His fault. It's His fault that I am the way I am. But then again, without Him, I wouldn't have my knives. They need to be sharpened. I hate having a dull knife. It completely ruins your whole evening. You understand, don't you? Of course you understand.. You're such a good listener. Have you ever felt a dull knife against your skin? It's so irritating. They need to be sharpened. It's His fault.  
  
It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen. In your head, in your head they're still fighting, With their tanks and their bombs, And their bombs and their guns. In your head, in your head, they are dying...   
  
Hurt God. Kill God. Make Him pay. Make Him cry. Make God bleed. God's blood must taste sweetest of all. I want to taste His blood. I want to cut Him.. . does He feel pain? He will when I'm through with him.. [giggle]  
  
[Door opens]  
  
Yes, Crawford? [sigh] Very well. Lights out comes too quickly. Hm? Who was I speaking to? Oh, no one. Yes. Good night.  
  
[Door closes]  
  
[Whispering] Now I lay me down to sleep..  
  
In your head, in your head, Zombie, zombie, zombie, Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head, In your head, Zombie, zombie, zombie? Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, ya, ya-a... 


End file.
